


Puppy Pile Goals

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aosficnet New Year's Exchange 2017/2018, Bisexuality, Canon-adjacent, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Some Crack, Some Fluff, Some angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, net2nyexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for@everythinghappensforareason17/@everythinghappens-lovefor AOS Fic Net 2.0's Happy New Year Exchange.I got two prompts, and decided to combine both (with certain liberties):1) A romantic Fitzskimmons team au, where Fitzsimmons are a married couple who haven't worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. since its supposed fall, but are asked by Coulson and his team to come and work for them...and they reluctantly do. But are glad they did when they befriend and eventually fall for one of its inhuman members, Daisy Johnson.2) A romantic Fitzskimmons, the five times Fitzsimmons told Daisy they loved her, and the one time it meant something more. (I changed this part slightly in that it's not necessarily Fitzsimmons telling Daisy they love her, but also vice versa).





	1. Simmons tells Daisy Fitz loves her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/gifts).



> This is my first romantic Fitzskimmons fic, and I'm really excited because I've been meaning to try myself at this ship since starting to read more Fitzskimmons fics (primarily by the amazing @theclaravoyant and @florchis, who both lend me an open ear with questions).
> 
> Big thank you to my wonderful beta reader @dilkirani!
> 
> Banner by me.
> 
> Michael, I hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> Since polyamory isn't everyone's cup of tea and some intolerant trolls might try to get vocal, comments for this fic will be moderated. But I know that the vast, vastvastvast, majority of my readers are firm believers of "ship and let ship" and keeping comments positive (and I love you for that ;) ).

Fitz grabbed Jemma’s hand a bit tighter as they followed the short, chubby, and way too talkative agent, who’d introduced himself as Agent Koenig, down the corridor of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secret headquarters. Once Koenig closed the door of the Director’s office behind himself, leaving them alone to wait for Director Coulson, Fitz turned around, tucking his hands nervously into his pockets.

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.”

Jemma tilted her head to one side. “We’re just going to talk, Fitz. Relax. This is a wonderful opportunity.”

“Opportunity to get ourselves killed,” Fitz grumbled, fixing his eyes on the floor.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic.”

Fitz looked at his wife, lifting his shoulders and waving one hand to the side. “We were done with S.H.I.E.L.D., Jemma. We made it out of Sci-Ops alive when Hydra came out of the shadows. _Barely_ alive. I spent nine of the longest days of my life next to your hospital bed while you were in a coma.” Fitz crossed his arms protectively in front of his chest. “I don’t think I’m being overly dramatic.”

Jemma’s expression softened. She rushed over to Fitz, placing her hand reassuringly on his forearm. “Fitz.”

“We got ourselves nice, safe jobs in the private sector. We built ourselves a home. I’m happy. Aren’t you happy?” Fitz asked quietly, searching his wife’s eyes for an answer.

“Of course I am, Fitz,” Jemma replied immediately, squeezing his arm. A hint of a smile played on her lips. “But wasn’t it a relief to learn that S.H.I.E.L.D. is still operational? That some of our colleagues, our mentors, our friends who we thought had been killed, are alive, working behind the shadows? Still protecting innocent people?”

Fitz sighed. “Yes, but—”

“And isn’t it our duty to lend our expertise and help make the world a better, safer place?” Jemma continued, fixing her eyes on Fitz. “Isn’t that even more important now? Alien threats? More and more powered people emerging, with God knows what intentions?”

“Some good, some bad.”

Fitz and Simmons both looked in the direction of the unexpected third voice in the room. Director Coulson was standing by the open door, still holding on to the door knob with one hand, the other carrying a folder.

“Director Coulson,” Jemma exclaimed in surprise, while Fitz remained silent.

The Director stepped closer, extending one hand for a handshake. “Doctor Fitz-Simmons.” He turned from Jemma to Fitz. “ _And_ Doctor Fitz-Simmons.”

Jemma chuckled, pressing her palm against her chest. “Please, call me Jemma, sir, or just Simmons. Otherwise things get terribly confusing.”

Fitz nodded in agreement, forcing a smile. “Yeah, and just Fitz will do for me.”

“Excellent.” Coulson gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk, before walking around it and taking a seat himself. “Sorry to keep you waiting but—”

“A Director never sleeps,” Jemma joked as she sat down, glancing at Fitz, whose expression remained somber.

“That’s what it feels like sometimes,” Coulson replied, smiling warmly. He placed the folder on his desk and straightened in his chair. “Well, I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation.”

“To _talk_ ,” Fitz grumbled quietly, looking sternly at the Director.

Jemma reached for Fitz’s arm, squeezing it gently, and watched his tense expression with concern. “Fitz.”

Coulson looked directly at Fitz. “Fitz, I may have overheard a bit of the conversation you and your wife just had. And I understand your concerns, but your wife is right.” He gestured at Jemma, briefly glancing in her direction before focusing back on Fitz. “We could use your expertise, both of you. Jemma mentioned the influx of powered people. We call them Inhumans. Their transformation is linked to their genetic code.”

Coulson paused to let the information sink in, before continuing. “Like I said, some of these individuals use their powers for good. Some for evil. And some are completely clueless as to what is even happening or how to control their powers.”

Coulson leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the table, and once more fixing his eyes on Fitz. “Fitz, we could use your expertise as an engineer. I’ve seen your designs from Sci-Ops times. I’ve seen what you’ve done since. Our science division is good, but they’re not _that_ good. I believe you might hold the key to developing materials, tools, armor that could make the lives of these people a lot easier, and help S.H.I.E.L.D. in defending ourselves and innocent lives against those individuals who have evil on their minds.”

Coulson switched directions, looking at Jemma. “And Jemma, you’re one of the world’s leading biochemists as far as I’m concerned, and I think you could be the key to helping us understand Inhuman DNA better, maybe even develop a way to suppress the gene, find a cure for those who want it.”

Coulson leaned back in his chair, addressing both husband and wife. “I’ve asked one of my agents, Daisy Johnson, to put together all intel we’ve collected on the Inhumans for you. If you accept my offer, you’d be working with her very closely. She’s currently our primary source of information on all things Inhuman.”

“How come?” Jemma asked, curiously.

“Because she is one.”

* * *

“Alright. I’m very excited to have you on board.” Coulson slapped his hands on the table, before pushing himself up to standing and grabbing some files from his desk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a briefing to get to.”

Fitz and Jemma got up as well and Jemma smiled warmly. “A Director’s work never ends.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Coulson raised one finger in the air, asking for silence, before pressing it to his ear. “Agent Koenig. Could you come to my office and give Agents Fitz-Simmons a tour of the base. Show them their quarters? ... Yes, they accepted.” Coulson lowered his hand, looking back at Jemma and Fitz. “Agent Koenig will be here shortly and—”

“—show us around,” Fitz remarked drily.

“Exactly.” Coulson extended his hand and both accepted his handshake. “Again. I’m very excited to have you as part of my team. Welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jemma replied, smiling politely, while Fitz merely nodded in silence.

Coulson exited his office, closing the door behind him.

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, spinning around once until he faced Jemma again. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Jemma ticked her head to the side, taking a step towards her husband. “Fitz. It’s the right decision. You know that,” she told him calmly.

“Yeah, I know.” Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “But I can’t lose you. Not again.”

Jemma smiled, curling her hands around the back of his neck. “You didn’t last time and you won’t now.”

Fitz’s eyes grew somber and he sighed deeply. “You don’t know that.”

Jemma gently massaged the nape of his neck, gazing at him reassuringly. “We’ll be together. Work together. Protect each other.” She lowered her hands to the lapels of Fitz’s jacket, gently tugging him closer. “Fitz, please. Don’t let your fears hold you back.”

Fitz scoffed, a ghost of a smile flashing across his lips. “I already said yes, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.” Jemma’s smile grew wider. “In good times and bad, Fitz. Together—”

“—or not at all,” Fitz finished their wedding vows, gazing lovingly at his wife.

Jemma bobbed her head in agreement. “That’s what we promised each other.”

“Yes, we did,” Fitz replied, his tone soft and quiet, before he leaned closer to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

Jemma cupped his face, pulling him closer for another kiss. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Koenig stepped through the large open door, gesturing around as he explained where and what everything was. “And here’s our common area. State-of-the-art kitchen. TV—a bit too small if you ask me.”

“A vending machine?” Fitz asked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. “You have to buy your own candy?”

He heard Jemma unsuccessfully suppress a chuckle, and briefly glanced at her in discontent. She looked at him through the corners of her eyes, smirking mischievously.

“Ah, yes, that—” Koenig stammered, taking a step closer to the vending machine and gesturing at it. “That’s a fairly new development. Some agents seemed to go through the candy stash a bit too quickly, so management decided to put some restrictions into place.” He pulled a small coin-shaped token from his pocket, holding it up between his index finger and thumb. “Every agent gets a certain amount of tokens for the machine each month, non-transferrable. That ensures everyone has the same access to snacks as everyone else.”

Jemma squinted, tilting her head slightly to one side. “The machine has your name on it,” she remarked inquisitively.

“My brother’s actually.” Koenig rolled back and forth on his feet. “He… he’s the reason the token system was created.”

“Using the brother excuse again, Koenig?” a female voice called out loudly, causing both Fitz and Jemma to turn around in surprise.

“Agent Johnson,” Koenig exclaimed cheerily.

Agent Johnson stepped closer, waving her finger in a scolding manner at Koenig while looking at Fitz and Jemma. “Don’t let him fool you. It was totally his fault.”

Koenig crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting. “You don’t even know which one I am.”

Agent Johnson scoffed. “Please, Sam, I’ve figured you out a long time ago.”

“Agent Johnson, you said?” Jemma asked, curiously, smiling almost reflexively.

“Ah, yes!” Koenig took a step closer, gesturing at the dark-haired and confident woman. “This is Agent Daisy Johnson, formerly known as Skye, formerly known as Mary Sue—”

Johnson raised her finger as a warning. “Careful, Koenig.”

“Well, apparently, we will be working very closely with you,” Jemma remarked, her lips still pulled into a wide smile.

Johnson looked at her and Fitz, squinting slightly. “And you are?”

“Oh.” Jemma pressed her palm against her chest, chuckling awkwardly. “Where are my manners? I’m Doctor Jemma Fitz-Simmons. Or, I suppose, now _Agent_ Jemma Fitz-Simmons.” She gestured at Fitz, who was smiling shyly. “And this is my husband Doctor—or _Agent_ Leopold Fitz-Simmons. But he prefers to go by Fitz, his former last name. And to make things less confusing, we’ve asked Director Coulson to make our display names Fitz and Simmons as it used to be before we got married. So you could just call him Fitz and me Simmons. Or Jemma if you prefer.”

Fitz leaned a bit closer to Johnson, his eyes sparkling teasingly. “She does breathe eventually, if you want to get a reply in.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but unable to completely suppress a smile. “Ugh, Fitz.”

Johnson laughed quietly, before extending one hand to exchange handshakes. “Nice meeting you, Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz. Coulson told me a lot about you. Looks like he worked his magic and got you to sign up again.”

Jemma nodded. “He sure did. Much to my husband’s dismay.”

“Hey,” Fitz interjected. “I said yes. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Jemma smiled briefly at her husband, before focusing again on Johnson. “So, Director Coulson mentioned you’re an Inhuman.”

Johnson bobbed her head in confirmation. “Yep.”

“And your power is to—?”

“She quakes,” Koenig exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “Earthquakes. It’s so cool.”

Johnson rolled her eyes, grimacing slightly. “Koenig.”

“I call her Quake,” Koenig added.

Johnson crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And I’ve asked you not to.”

“Show them,” Koenig blurted out like an overly excited toddler, pointing vigorously at the vending machine.

Johnson dropped her head back. “Ugh. Koenig!”

“Come on. Do the thing.” Koenig ticked his head in the direction of the vending machine.

Daisy rolled her eyes again, before exhaling sharply. “Mack’s gonna kick my ass if I keep messing with the machine.”

Koenig held his hand up, his index finger and thumb barely half an inch apart, grinning pleadingly. “Just a little demonstration.”

Johnson scoffed. “Fine.”

She extended one arm in the direction of the machine, which began to gently shake, a low rumbling echoing through the room, until one of the candy bars fell down into the open compartment at the bottom. Johnson walked up to the machine and grabbed the candy bar. She forced a smile, holding the candy bar up triumphantly, before walking back to where Fitz, Jemma, and Koenig were standing.

She held the candy bar in front of Jemma and Fitz. “There you go. I don’t even like that one.”

Fitz slowly took the candy bar from her, staring at Johnson for a moment, before his eyes wandered back to the candy bar. “Wow,” he mumbled quietly.

“Well, Agent Johnson—” Jemma smiled widely. “—that was really quite impressive and fascinating. And I think it’s safe to say that my husband already loves you.”

Fitz looked up, a bit deer-in-headlights, his eyes wandering nervously between his wife and Johnson. “What?”

“Please, Fitz,” Jemma teased him, gesturing at Johnson. “A woman who can get you free candy? I know you well enough to know she’s already wormed herself into your heart.”

Fitz scoffed in amusement, shrugging slightly. “Maybe a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first and last chapters of this fic are the longer core chapters, the remaining three are a bit on the shorter side (but obviously, with the "Five times..." prompt, I needed five instances of "I/we love you..." ;)


	2. Daisy tells Fitz she loves him

“Alright. There they are.” Daisy put her gloves down on the workbench where Fitz was working on a new prosthetic for Coulson. The Fitz-Simmonses had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few days now and even though Daisy had been busy most of the time, she’d enjoyed getting to know the two scientists she’d previously only heard about from hearsay.

Fitz picked up the gloves, turning them side-to-side. He brought one closer to his face, inspecting it up-close, before looking skeptically back at Daisy. “And they’re supposed to—”

“—absorb the vibrations so there’s less strain on my bones,” Daisy explained. “Because my powers—” She pulled back her sleeves, revealing her black and blue arms, “—have some very unpleasant side effects.”

Jemma, who’d been working next to her husband, gasped in shock. She reached for Daisy’s arm, pulling it closer.

Daisy flinched. “Hey! Ow! Ouch!”

Jemma didn’t seem to pay Daisy’s protest much heed. She let her fingers glide over Daisy’s forearm, her eyes squinted in concentration as she took in the injuries. “Good Lord, that looks horrible.” She looked up. “Well, clearly these gloves are—”

“—rubbish,” Fitz finished his wife’s sentence. Daisy was slowly getting used to that particular habit of theirs.

Fitz slammed the gloves on the table. “The material’s completely insufficient. Too soft. I mean, it could maybe work as an inner liner, but—yeah—this won’t do.” He dismissively gestured towards the gloves, placing his other hand on his hip. “You might as well wrap duct tape around your arms.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows, forcing a half-hopeful, half-pleading smile. “So you think you can—”

“—come up with something better?” Fitz finished her question before scoffing loudly. “In my sleep.”

* * *

Daisy squinted in concentration, her fingers dancing quickly across the keyboard as she tried to hack into one of Hydra’s labs. She’d drowned out the noise and hustle of the busy lab. She could work in the common area, one of the meeting rooms, even Coulson’s office maybe, but Daisy liked the lab, always giving her an opportunity to take a short break, chatting with Fitz or Jemma. It had been a couple of weeks now since Fitz-Simmons had re-joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and the three of them had become fast friends.

Daisy flinched in surprise, lifting her fingers off her keyboard, when a set of silvery gauntlets suddenly appeared right in front of her nose.

“May I present to you: Your brand new gauntlets,” Fitz declared importantly.

Daisy glanced at him, before hesitantly taking the gauntlets from him, weighing them in her hands. “Snazzy.”

Fitz pointed at various parts of his tech design. “Absorption plates, frequency mounts, resonant processor units.”

Daisy looked up, finding Fitz grinning proudly back at her.

“I have no idea what you just said, but—” She put on the gauntlets, turning her forearms front to back, admiring the design, before shrugging slightly. “Cool.”

Fitz stared at her with wide-open eyes, gesturing at the gauntlets. “Try them out.”

Daisy pursed her lips, turning the other way and extending her arm. A deep rumble echoed through the lab and the office chair next to rolled backwards, its backrest hitting a workbench, which in turned caused some beakers on the shelves to clink and clank.

“Hey. Hey. Hey,” Fitz exclaimed in panic, causing Daisy to interrupt her gauntlet test and look back at him. Fitz fanned his arms out to the side, glaring at her. “Do you have any idea how many breakables are in here, not to mention hazardous materials?”

Daisy lifted her shoulders. “You said try them out.”

Fitz squinted disapprovingly. “I didn’t mean here or right this second.”

“Well, you didn’t say that,” Daisy countered, defensively.

Fitz drew in a deep breath, exhaling sharply. “Alright. Okay. Fine. So. What do you think?”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Daisy to answer.

Daisy looked at her gauntlets, before returning her focus to Fitz. “They’re… they’re great. Barely felt a thing.” She squinted, inspecting her new tech once again from all sides, extending and retracting her fingers and turning her forearms back and forth. “And they look kinda badass.”

Fitz scoffed, rolling back and forth on his feet. “Yeah, well. If Koenig keeps calling you Quake we might as well give you a superhero outfit.”

Daisy chuckled before pointing at Fitz in pretend intimidation. “You start designing a cape for me, I kick your ass.”

Fitz laughed, waving her off. “Please. Edna Mode has taught me a thing or two. No capes.”

A smile flashed across Daisy’s face. “You watched _The Incredibles_?”

Fitz nodded in confirmation. “Yep. With Simmons at the Academy.”

It still sometimes seemed strange to Daisy that Fitz often referred to his wife by her maiden name. But then again she’d gotten to know the couple well enough to notice that, when he used her first name, it rolled off his tongue as if Jemma’s name was the equivalent of perfection. It was something he treasured, reserved for times when they were not scientists, but just two people in love. One corner of Daisy’s mouth ticked up at the sweet thought. Then she realized her mind had drifted off and she cleared her throat, pointing at Fitz. “I loved that movie.”

Fitz grinned and nodded in agreement.

Daisy once again inspected her gauntlets. “Seriously though, Fitz. These are amazing.” She looked up, unable to stop from smiling. “God, I love you.”

Fitz chuckled, before shrugging slightly. “Yeah, well, I’m married.” He scratched the back of his neck, then gestured at Daisy. “But I can talk to Jemma. Maybe we can work something out.”

Daisy laughed out loud, before becoming more sincere. “Thank you, Fitz.”

One corner of his mouth ticked up, and he bobbed his head barely noticeably, before replying quietly. “Sure thing.”


	3. Simmons tells Daisy she loves her

Jemma looked up from the microscope when Daisy waltzed into the lab.

“Who’s your favorite Inhuman of all time?” she announced excitedly, sliding a tablet across the table towards Jemma.

Jemma picked it up and studied the screen, her eyes lighting up and her lips parting in amazed excitement. She looked up, smiling widely. “You managed to hack into their system?”

Daisy grinned proudly, pointing at herself. “Who’s a good girl?”

Jemma laughed out loud, before looking back at the information on the tablet. “Daisy, this is… this is—” She shook her head, still not quite believing her eyes, “—access to _all_ of Hydra’s research on the Inhumans. This is… this is—” She squealed, dancing around the table and pulling Daisy into a tight hug. “God, I _love_ you!”

Daisy gently patted Jemma on the back, swaying side to side while the biochemist continued to hug her. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty lovable.”


	4. Fitz tells Daisy he loves her, and Daisy tells Fitz she loves him

“You’re good friends with Mack. Playstation buddies,” Daisy pleaded, following Fitz around the kitchen as he gathered ingredients and everything else he needed for making a sandwich.

“So?” Fitz shrugged, grabbing the deli meat and cheese from the fridge and closing it.

“Just drop a few hints. Push him a little. Just a nudge.”

Fitz scoffed, opening the bag of bread and pulling two slices out, waving them in front of Daisy’s nose. “He’s a grown man. A very, _very_ tall and muscly grown man.”

Daisy retaliated by wiggling her index finger right at Fitz’s face. “Who’s in love with a sassy, smart, strong-willed, and drop-dead gorgeous Colombian goddess, who’d love to jump his bones, but he’s moving at snail speed.”

Fitz lifted his shoulders, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. “Why on earth would he listen to _me_?”

Daisy shrugged, pursing her lips. “I don’t know. Guy talk?”

Fitz interrupted his attempt at making a sandwich and turned sideways, looking straight at Daisy. “Daisy, I love you, but that’s insane.”

Daisy grinned mischievously. “It’s genius!”

Fitz raised his hands, balling them into fists. “It’s none of our damn business,” he growled through his teeth.

Daisy didn’t seem fazed by his argument. “It’s worth a shot. This has been going on for way too long. Just tell him to get his head out of his ass and ask her out. Dinner and a movie.”

“Ugh.” Fitz dropped his head back, slumping his shoulders. “I can’t believe I’m about to agree to this.”

Daisy’s lips pulled into a wide smirk, and before Fitz knew what was happening, she leaned closer, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks, dude. I love you. You’re my favorite Fitz.”

Fitz rubbed away the unexpected smooch of saliva. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t make me regret this… at least not more than I already do.”


	5. The time it meant something more

Half the lights in the lab were turned off and he was the only person there, leaning with both hands on one of the lab benches, his head hanging low, his body tense.

It had been a long day. A fucking long and terrifying day. All Daisy wanted was to wash the dirt and sweat and blood off her body, curl up in bed and try to put it all behind her. Like she did every other time shit like this happened.

But she couldn’t walk past the lab, couldn’t walk past him.

She knocked quietly on the doorframe before stepping into the lab. “Hey.”

He turned his head, his lips twitching briefly into the attempt of a polite and welcoming smile, but his eyes were red, tired, fearful.

Daisy walked closer until she stood next to him. “How are you?” she asked quietly, even though the answer was written all over his face.

He shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Daisy could tell the lie hadn’t even convinced himself. He started blinking rapidly, drawing in a shaky breath and Daisy saw the tears filling his eyes.

He bit his lower lip, ignoring the single tear jumping off his lashes, snaking down his cheek. He stared straight ahead into nothingness. “She almost died,” he whispered, his breathing becoming short and anxious.

Daisy placed her hand on his back, rubbing reassuring circles against the fabric of his button-up. “But she didn’t.”

He shut his eyes, his body shaking slightly as he tried in vain to stifle a sob. “My design… something I created almost killed her and there was nothing I could do to stop it.”

Daisy squeezed his shoulder, and reluctantly he looked her way. “Fitz, they stole it. They stole your design and twisted it. What they did, what they used wasn’t _your_ design anymore, it was a fucked-up and twisted version. This isn’t your fault. It happens. It sucks. But this isn’t the first time S.H.I.E.L.D. tech has been stolen and used against us, and it probably won’t be the last.”

“We said we’d protect each other. I’m supposed to protect her.” Fitz hung his head low, biting his lip, his breathing fast and shallow. “She almost died,” he repeated, despair in his tone.

Daisy gently shook his shoulder, leaning forward, trying to will him to look at her. “But she didn’t,” she reaffirmed.

He turned his head, covering her hand on his shoulder with his, and the jolt that rushed through her body at his touch startled Daisy. He looked at her, his eyes intensely blue. “Because you saved her. You protected her,” he said, barely above a whisper.

Daisy pulled her hand away, her eyes wandering to the floor, but being drawn back to his a split second later. She shrugged, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. “It’s what friends are for,” she said quietly, but somehow it didn’t sound quite right to her ears.

Fitz drew in a slow breath, his eyes burning into her soul. He tilted his head slightly, and Daisy’s heart beat quicker when he raised his hand, pressing his palm gently against her cheek, turning her head to the side. His thumb glided across her cheekbone, just below the deep cut she’d gotten during her fight. He reached up, his fingers tracing her hairline, brushing against a bruise that was forming on her forehead. Daisy felt his breath against her skin when he leaned closer, inspecting her injuries. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the tightening of her stomach, resisting the urge to cover his hand with hers.

“You almost died, too,” he suddenly whispered, worry and sadness in his tone.

Daisy opened her eyes, finding Fitz gazing at her with an intensity that scared her and excited her at the same time. His pupils were blown wide and there was a nervousness about the way he stared at her, as if he were as surprised and confused about what was happening as she was.

“Fitz!”

Fitz’s hand darted away from Daisy’s cheek, flying to his belt instead, nervously pulling his trousers up. Both he and Daisy looked at the door, where Jemma was standing, her chest heaving with panic.

“There you are!” Jemma exclaimed, her body propelling forward, rushing towards her husband. She cupped his face, pulling him closer, pressing her lips against his in a desperate and urgent kiss. Fitz’s arms wrapped around Jemma’s waist as he deepened their kiss, and Daisy couldn’t help but smile. They always made her smile; even in the most dangerous and darkest of times, FitzSimmons’ love for each other always made her smile.

Jemma rested her forehead against Fitz’s, her palms still pressed against his cheeks. Daisy could see the watery streaks of tears on both their faces as they held each other, pained smiles on their lips.

“You almost died,” Fitz whispered, pulling Jemma even closer against his body.

She grimaced, closing her eyes even tighter. Her fingers combed through his curls, massaging the back of his head. “But I didn’t.” She cupped his face again, gently pushing it away, and gazed straight into her husband’s eyes. “I didn’t.”

Fitz swallowed, his eyes blinking rapidly, as he tucked her hair behind her ears with trembling hands. “I… This is—”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Jemma said firmly, holding his face tightly in her hands when Fitz tried to pull away. “Don’t you dare think this was your fault.”

She smiled at him, and it seemed to disarm him, the corners of his mouth ticking up as he nodded slightly.

Jemma’s smile grew even wider and she pulled him closer for another kiss.

“It’s all good,” Jemma said when she broke their kiss. “I’m safe. We’re safe.” She looked over her shoulder, reaching for Daisy’s hand and pulling her closer. Daisy felt frozen, a tingling electricity crawling from her hand up her arm. Jemma looked back at Fitz. “Daisy saved us all today.”

Fitz’s eyes wandered to Daisy, and once again Daisy felt the same intense energy they’d shared before.

“Yeah, she did,” Fitz said, barely above a whisper, a smile flashing across his face.

Jemma smiled, looking back and forth between Fitz and Daisy, her thumb absentmindedly gliding across Daisy’s knuckles where she was still holding onto Daisy’s hand.

“Turbo!”

They all looked to the door, where Mack was standing, gesturing over his shoulder. “Coulson wants to see you now.”

Fitz cleared his throat, letting go of Jemma’s waist, and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He nodded. “Yeah, okay. On my way.”

He pressed his palm against Jemma’s cheek, kissing her gently. He paused, gazing into her eyes, his thumb caressing the soft skin below her eyes, before he let go, reluctance evident in his movements, and headed out of the lab.

Jemma watched her husband leave before looking back at Daisy, a pained smile flashing across her face. Her gaze wandered to where she was still holding on to Daisy’s hand, but she didn’t let go and part of Daisy didn’t want her to.

Jemma’s eyes fluttered back up, sadness shimmering behind a thin curtain of tears. Daisy squeezed her hand gently. “He’ll be alright.”

Jemma nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… this is exactly what he’s been afraid of, why he didn’t want to come back, and I… I was the one who convin—”

“Hey.” Daisy covered Jemma’s hand with her other, smiling encouragingly. “He’d follow you to the farthest corners of the universe, but he does make his own decisions. Okay? He agreed to come back because he knew it was the right thing, not just to blindly do what you wanted.”

The corners of Jemma’s lips ticked up, and she sniffled quietly, bobbing her head. “I suppose that’s true.”

Daisy squeezed Jemma’s hand. “Give him time. Talk to him. It’ll be okay.”

“Yes, it will be,” Jemma agreed quietly. She smiled at Daisy. “Thank you,” she whispered softly. “For everything.”

“’Course,” Daisy muttered, her eyes suddenly drawn closer and closer to Jemma’s almost golden irises.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Jemma’s voice was barely audible, laced with worry and hesitation. “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Daisy blinked, feeling her eyes filling with mist. She swallowed, shrugging slightly. “You’d be just fine.”

Jemma scoffed. “I’m not sure we would be.”

Daisy gazed at Jemma, mesmerized and scared by the way her eyes darted to Jemma’s lips, intrigued by the way Jemma’s eyes seemed to wander down and back up again as well. The tingling sensation, radiating from their intertwined hands up Daisy’s arms and straight into her stomach, made Daisy dizzy. She felt her lips pull towards Jemma’s, felt her eyes fluttering shut, until her mind suddenly caught up with her.

She let go of Jemma’s hands, clearing her throat and taking a panicked step back, noticing how Jemma’s eyes wandered to the ground, a blush creeping up her cheeks in the dimly lit lab.

“I should go,” Daisy heard herself stammer, a million confusing thoughts swirling through her brain. “I should get cleaned up. Go to bed.”

Jemma glanced at her, smiling unconvincingly, and nodded in agreement. “Yes, of course. It’s been a long day.”

Daisy bobbed her head, fighting against the tension in her body that kept her frozen to the spot. She exhaled sharply and headed out the door.

* * *

He opened the door to their room so quietly that Jemma almost didn’t notice. She looked up, a beaming smile appearing on her face as if by reflex at the sight of her husband.

“Hey,” she said quietly, putting her tablet down on the nightstand.

His smile was shy, never quite reaching his eyes. “Hey,” he echoed, closing the door behind him.

“You’ve been gone awhile. Started to worry Coulson was holding you hostage,” Jemma tried to joke, but the corner of Fitz’s mouth barely ticked up.

“You didn’t have to stay up,” he muttered absentmindedly as he loosened his tie.

Jemma nodded. “I know, but—” She paused, inhaling slowly. “—we need to talk.”

Fitz sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor before looking back up, tilting his head to one side. “Jemma, I’m fine. I will be. I know it wasn’t my fault. I know you’re alright. Daisy was there, and she saved you and—”

“Do you love her?” Jemma interjected, unsure of a more subtle approach.

Fitz squinted in confusion. “What?” The question escaped him like a quiet exhale.

Jemma got out of bed, slowly walking around the end and towards him. A smile played on her lips. “Do you love her?” she repeated. “Daisy?”

Fitz shook his head in disbelief. “What? Jemma, why would you—?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, Fitz.” Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the thought, which seemed to confuse Fitz even more.

His head moved side to side, his lips parted but silent. Only her name escaped him, a whispered breath.

“I know that look, Fitz,” Jemma continued, walking up to him, gazing into his blue, piercing eyes that tried in vain to avoid hers. “I know it because you’ve been looking at me that way for almost ten years.”

Tears filled his eyes. He whispered her name again, his lips trembling. “Jemma, I—”

Jemma pressed her palm to his cheek, feeling the prickle of his scruff against her skin. “It’s okay,” she said softly, but he shook his head, curling his fingers around her hand, and squeezing it with desperation, as if he were afraid she’d slip away.

“Jemma, no. It’s not—” His voice was shaking, his breath short and panicked. “I don’t… I—”

“I look at her that way too,” Jemma confessed, quietly.

Fitz stared at her, frozen and wide-eyed, his chest still, holding his breath.

“And I think,” Jemma continued, a smile flashing across her face, “I think she looks at us that way too. Both of us.”

Fitz furrowed his brow, his thumb absentmindedly gliding across Jemma’s knuckles where her palm was still pressed against his cheek. His parted lips were dry, his eyes searching Jemma’s, confused, questioning.

“Do you love me, Fitz?”

It was as if her question breathed life into him. His hand shot up, curling around her neck, his fingers digging into her skin. He looked at her in panic, his fingers trembling.

“Of course,” he said breathlessly, tears filling his eyes. “Of course I love you. I will always love you, Jemma. Together or—”

“—not at all.” Jemma smiled, nodding in confirmation. “I know, Fitz.”

“Then why—?” Fitz tried to ask, but seemingly unable to finish his question.

Jemma inhaled deeply, a shy chuckle escaping her lips. She cupped Fitz’s face with both hands, fixing her eyes on his, trying to ease his worry. “Because I love you, Fitz. I’ve loved you for so long. And nothing in this world could ever take my love from you. Our love, what we have, it’s forever, it’s until death do us part.”

His expression softened, but his eyes were still questioning, confused.

“But,” Jemma continued, “I can’t deny that I also love her. I’m in love with her.” Her thumbs gently glided across Fitz’s cheekbones. “And I wish you would be honest about your feelings for her, too.”

Fitz tucked a strand of Jemma’s hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her neck. He traced her hairline, deep in thought, until his eyes met hers and the corner of his mouth twitched briefly. “I love her,” he admitted, barely audibly.

Jemma smiled widely, pulling his lips closer to kiss him gently. “I think,” she whispered, their faces so close that his eyes shimmered blurrily in front of her, “I think Daisy is a missing part of us, Fitz, a side of us we didn’t have and maybe didn’t realize we needed or wanted to be complete.”

A smile flashed across Fitz’s face. He nodded lightly, before exhaling sharply, lifting his shoulders. “So what do you suggest we do about it?”

Jemma chuckled briefly, feeling the onset of a blush crawling up her cheeks. She cleared her throat. “Well. I’ve done some research.”

Fitz scoffed. “Of course you have.”

Jemma laughed out loud, before taking a deep breath. “Have you heard of polyamory?

* * *

The door swung open and despite Daisy’s cheerful “Hey guys,” Jemma momentarily froze, gripping Fitz’s hand more tightly. She briefly glanced at her husband, who gave her a nervous ‘ _Now or never_ ’ look.

Jemma cleared her throat, smiling anxiously. “Daisy, excellent, just the person we wanted to see.”

Daisy’s lips twitched in amusement, her eyes wandering between Fitz and Jemma in mild confusion. “This is my bunk. Chances of seeing _me_ in my bunk and not somebody else are _pret-tay_ high.”

Jemma chuckled awkwardly, rolling her eyes in embarrassment. “Yes, of course. Silly me. What a ridic—” She stopped when Fitz gently elbowed her.

Daisy’s expression grew more confused, a hint of worry in her eyes. “You two okay? You seem kinda nervous.”

Jemma’s eyes darted in Fitz’s direction and his mirrored her deer-in-headlights expression. She exhaled a shaky breath and looked back at Daisy. “Yes, well, we… we wanted to talk to you. Needed to talk to you, really.”

“Oh-kay,” Daisy replied quietly, her tone laced with concern.

Jemma relaxed when she felt Fitz squeeze her hand reassuringly. She cleared her throat, smiling shyly. “It’s just… Fitz and I... well, we’ve come to realize that… that our feelings for you may go beyond what people would normally consider platonic.”

Daisy’s eyes widened, but she did not give any indication of wanting to interject, so Jemma continued, trying to recall the speech they’d practiced to the best of her nervous abilities.

“And we… we’ve talked about it and we decided that we should talk to _you_ about it as well, because—” Jemma shrugged, glancing at Fitz, before focusing back on Daisy. “Because we think that maybe… maybe you share these non-platonic feelings, and if that were the case we… we’re prepared to see if we can… if we can work something out that would satisfy all our non-platonic needs and desires.”

Daisy still stared at them, wide-eyed, her mouth gaping. The continued silence caused Jemma’s anxiety to spike, and she resorted to her usual fallback reaction of fast-paced rambling.

“I mean, we’re not talking about some kind of kinky sexual fantasy here,” she added quickly. “Although we certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that and it definitely has come up in conversation and—” She stopped, pressing her lips together and swallowing hard, before looking at Fitz with pleading eyes. “Help,” she whispered to her husband.

Fitz cleared his throat, exhaling a shaky breath, before shrugging helplessly. “We love you, Daisy.”

Jemma smiled at the simplicity of his words. “We do,” she admitted as well, and somehow their admission allowed her to speak more calmly. “We love you as so much more than just a friend, and we’d love to explore the possibility of being more than friends, if that were something you could imagine.”

“Yes, we’ve done some research,” Fitz chimed in, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb, before pausing, shifting his thumb in Jemma’s direction instead. “Well, Jemma has, but, but—” He pointed at himself. “I’m now on the same level of knowledge as she is—”

“—and we’d love to share our research with you, if you’re interested,” Jemma picked up her husband’s thought. “But… but we don’t want to lose our friendship, we don’t want to make things awkward, and if this isn’t something you want, then we’d back away immediately.”

Daisy furrowed her brow, her head gently bobbing up and down. “So, what? You’re suggesting a threesome or something?”

“Well,” Jemma smiled, ticking her head to the side, “the term ‘threesome’ is most commonly used for strictly sexual intercourse between three people—” she gestured at herself. “—in my opinion associated mainly with single or limited encounters.” She exchanged a quick look with her husband, searching for reassurance, before continuing. “What we’re envisioning is a triad, a relationship in which each person is sexually and/or emotionally involved with all the other people.”

Fitz grinned, raising his index finger importantly. “Or puppy-pile poly.”

“What?” Daisy asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion, but an amused smirk playing on her lips.

“Yes.” Jemma nodded in confirmation. “Puppy-pile poly. Fitz much prefers this term, which, however, implies much the same. A relationship in which all the people involved are to some degree physically and/or romantically involved with one another, with the implication that the people involved may share sex and/or sleeping space. Comparable to—”

“—a puppy pile,” Fitz finished, smiling widely. He glanced at his wife, shrugging slightly. “It’s cute!”

Daisy pursed her lips. “That _is_ kinda cute.”

“Yes, but is it cute and something you could see yourself being a part of?” Jemma asked, wide-eyed, her tone hopeful.

Daisy drew in a slow breath, her eyes wandering from Jemma to Fitz and back. “I… I’m not sure. I… I’m not saying no, but this is—”

“—a lot to process, of course.” Jemma nodded vigorously. “Yes. I’m sorry. We should—”

“—give you time to think about it,” Fitz finished his wife’s thought.

“Yes.” Jemma pressed her palm against her chest, gripping Fitz’s hand tighter. “And like we said before: we would completely understand if you were not interested.”

Daisy’s lips ticked up briefly and she scoffed quietly. “Can you give me whatever rules and regulations you were quoting from earlier?”

“Oh.” Jemma smiled widely. “Of course. Although they weren’t rules and regulations; just a [very useful glossary](https://www.morethantwo.com/polyglossary.html) and—”

“Simmons.” Daisy gazed at her with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

“Yes.” Jemma bobbed her head in confirmation. “I… I’ll send you the links to the glossary and all the other articles I’ve collected.”

“I’ll have reading material for weeks, won’t I?”

Fitz shrugged, smiling reassuringly. “A lot of it is repetitive.”

* * *

Fitz opened the door, finishing pulling his t-shirt over his head at the same time. When his head poked through the neck opening, he froze for a second, seeing that he’d just opened the door half-dressed in his PJs in front of… “Daisy,” he said, flustered and excited at the same time.

“Hey.” Daisy bounced slightly on her toes, glancing past Fitz into the room. “Is Jemma there too?”

Fitz nodded, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. “Yeah, she’s—”

“Fitz, who is it?” Jemma announced.

Fitz looked back at his wife, exiting the bathroom in her robe, toweling off her hair. “It’s Daisy.”

“Oh.” A smile flashed across Jemma’s face. She laid the towel down on the bed and walked up to the door. “Hey, Daisy,” she said, a bit breathless, glancing anxiously at Fitz.

Daisy cleared her throat, jabbing her palm with her fist repeatedly. “Okay. So… ummm. I read all the stuff you sent me.” She paused briefly, ticking her head to the side apologetically. “Okay, maybe half… A third.” She slumped her shoulders, rolling her eyes in embarrassment. “The ones you said were most important.”

Fitz and Jemma looked at each other, their lips slightly parted.

“A-and?” Jemma stammered, nervous and hopeful.

Daisy’s expression softened, a warm smile ghosting over her lips. She inhaled deeply and sighed. “I love you. Both of you. And… and I didn’t think that was possible, loving two people that way and… and having both—” She shrugged, and Fitz noticed a slight mist shimmering in her eyes.

“What I read,” Daisy continued, “What you suggested... I think this could work. I think if we’re honest and open and—” She smiled, chuckling shyly. “I… I guess what I want to say is: I’m in.”

Jemma and Fitz smiled at each other, sighs of relief escaping their lips. “Okay,” Fitz whispered, while Jemma breathed a quiet “Excellent.”

“So, umm,” Daisy shrugged. “What happens next?”

Jemma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Umm, well, to be quite frank, we don’t really—”

Fitz scratched the back of his neck, glancing at his wife before looking back at Daisy. “I think we’re _all_ strictly theoretical experts here.”

Daisy pursed her lips, nodding in agreement. “Okay, alright, so… How ‘bout a date?”

Jemma’s lips pulled ear to ear, she looked at Fitz, a happy sparkle in her eyes, before addressing Daisy. “That sounds lovely.”

Fitz bobbed his head, unable to hide a smile himself. “Easing into it.”

Daisy lifted her shoulders, grinning excitedly. “Learning by doing?”

* * *

Daisy smiled, swinging hers and Jemma’s interlaced hands back and forth as the three of them walked side-by-side down the Playground’s corridor, Fitz’s and Jemma’s arms curled around each other’s waists. “Alright, guys,” she declared, leaning slightly forward to look at both Jemma and Fitz, “don’t let it get to your heads, but: best date ever.”

Jemma laughed quietly, glancing at her husband before beaming back at Daisy. “It was rather lovely. I would agree.”

“So, better than your first date with Fitz?” Daisy couldn’t help but tease a little.

“Well,” Jemma smirked, “my first date with Fitz was instant soup from a thermos.”

“What?” Daisy laughed out loud.

“Hey now,” Fitz raised his index finger scoldingly at his wife. “I think you’re forgetting some very important details, thank you very much!”

Jemma chuckled, tugging Fitz a little closer. “Alright, it may have been a rather romantic picnic under the stars to watch a meteor shower.”

Daisy scoffed. “Show-off.”

Fitz took her joke in stride, laughing along, before growing more serious. “Maybe we could watch the next one together?”

“Oh, I like that idea,” Jemma exclaimed, excitedly.

One corner of Daisy’s mouth ticked up. “That does sound nice.”

They stopped in front of FitzSimmons’ room, all three of them sighing deeply.

“So.” Daisy cleared her throat. “Your room.”

“Our room indeed,” Jemma confirmed, glancing at Fitz and gazing at him silently for a moment.

Fitz bit his lower lip. “Would you… would you like to come in?” he asked Daisy barely above a whisper.

Daisy looked at Jemma and Fitz, unable to stop a smile from flashing across her face. She nodded in silent agreement.

Jemma opened the door and Daisy walked past her and Fitz into the room, waiting until she heard the door close before turning around.

They smiled at each other a bit sheepishly, no one seemingly knowing what to say. Finally, Daisy took heart, rolling back and forth on her feet, inhaling deeply.

“I really, really want to kiss you,” she admitted, her eyes wandering back and forth between Jemma and Fitz. “But I really, really don’t quite know how to go about it.”

Both Jemma and Fitz chuckled in relief. Jemma looked from Fitz to Daisy, her expression sombering. She wet her lips, grabbing Fitz’s left wrist and tugging gently. She guided it around the small of her back, Fitz following her lead. He stepped behind Jemma, wrapping his arm around her waist. He slid his right hand along Jemma’s right arm, covering her hand and guiding it towards Daisy’s cheek. The three of them smiled at each other with nervous excitement. Fitz leaned closer, his movement pushing Jemma’s body closer to Daisy’s. He gazed at Daisy, before turning his head far enough to catch his wife’s eyes, nodding ever so slightly. He used Jemma’s hand, still covered by his, to pull Daisy’s face closer, and leaned over Jemma’s shoulder to gently brush his lips against Daisy’s temple. Daisy closed her eyes, savoring the tingling sensation, the warmth radiating from Fitz’s and Jemma’s bodies. Her right hand reached up, her fingers curling around Jemma’s neck, as she pulled Jemma’s lips against hers. She combed through Fitz’s curls with her left, as Jemma’s hand slid around Daisy’s waist.

* * *

Daisy let herself fall onto her back, gasping breathlessly, a laugh bubbling to the surface. She could feel FitzSimmons’ hands bouncing on her stomach as she giggled with happiness. She opened her eyes, turning to look at Jemma and Fitz, both as out of breath as she was, both smiling. Fitz kissed his wife’s shoulder and Jemma tilted her head back, stealing a kiss from his lips, before letting her head drop forward, resting it against Daisy’s shoulder. They were a tangle of limbs; fingers, hands, arms, legs intertwined, heat and sweat sticking to their naked, tingling bodies.

Daisy tried to raise her index finger, but the blissful exhaustion following her orgasm barely let her lift her arm. “Okay, definitely a big fan of the puppy pile!” she managed to declare through still panting breaths.

Fitz was more successful in moving his extremities, raising his fist triumphantly. “Yes!”

Jemma burst into laughter, catching her husband’s wrist and pulling his hand back to rest with hers on Daisy’s stomach. She looked at Fitz and Daisy, smiling widely. “Alright. I concur. It is a rather accurate description.”

Daisy let her hand glide up Fitz’s and down Jemma’s forearms, unable to wipe the happy smirk off her face. “God, you two are good.”

Fitz gently pushed against Jemma’s back with his chest, encouraging her to scoot closer to Daisy. “I’d like to return the compliment,” he said, smiling one-sidedly.

Jemma let out a deep sigh, leaning back against Fitz, while her free hand played absentmindedly with Daisy’s hair. “I second that.”

Daisy chuckled quietly. “We’re the most polite puppy pile ever.”

Jemma’s laugh rang through the room. “You’re just going to keep using that term, aren’t you?”

Daisy shrugged. “Fitz’s right. It’s cute. I like cute.”

“And I like this,” Jemma whispered, softly, twisting her head to look at Fitz, before her gaze wandered back to Daisy. “Us.”

Fitz kissed a short trail of kisses down Jemma’s shoulder. “You like the puppy pile.”

Jemma scoffed, unable to suppress another chuckle. “Ugh, Fitz.”

“Alright.” Daisy shifted to lie on her side, propping her head up to look at Jemma and Fitz. “So what does the rulebook say about post-coital puppy pile activities?”

Jemma grinned, adjusting her position so she was facing the same direction as Daisy, looking straight at Fitz.

Fitz’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh no,” he muttered.

“What?” Daisy asked through a chuckle.

Fitz pointed at his wife. “She has tickle face.”

A wide grin spread across Daisy’s face, and she pressed herself closer against Jemma, both women scooting closer to Fitz.

“Oh no.” Fitz tried to retreat, but the piled up blankets behind his back gave him little leeway. “Oh, no, no, no.”

Fitz shrieked when Jemma and Daisy rolled him onto his back, beginning to tickle him mercilessly.

“Oh god,” Fitz called out, through a somewhat involuntary laughing fit, trying desperately to get his hands on Jemma and Daisy to retaliate against their attack. “I did not think this through. I’d like to revisit the terms of our agreement. Simmons! Daisy! Arghhh.”

But his half-hearted protest dissolved into an ocean made of laughter, kisses and post-coital puppy-pile snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my very first romantic Fitzskimmons fic. As always, comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
